You came back to me, Always
by Barunka Fronkova
Summary: What happened after season 4 ? Do not read if you haven't seen season 4. So, this is my first fanfiction on Veronica Mars, I hope you will like it. Writing it helped me cope with the last 10 minutes of the finale. And I'm sorry for my English, but it's not my first language. All the medical things are based on Grey's Anatomy.


Today it's exactly one year. One year from the bomb, that Penn put in my car. Today it's one year that Logan is in a coma. Also, it's half of the time I probably will have with him.

When it happened, I was paralyzed. It took me a minute before I could get up from the bed and start thinking. My wedding dress was ruined, my face was cut, but I couldn't think about anything else than him.

I ran from our apartment straight to the place of the explosion. When I got there, people were already around and someone was calling 911. But I ran to the burning car. Someone was trying to stop me, but I resisted. When I got to the car, I noticed that no one was at the driver's seat. At first, I thought that the explosion was so strong that nothing was left from Logan. But then I saw the non-moving body a few meters from the car. _Logan._

His body was burned and he was bleeding. I wasn't sure from where. When I placed my hand on his neck, I felt his heartbeat. At that moment I could finally breathe again. Tears were running down my face and my breathing wasn't very stable, but the important thing was that Logan was alive.

I'm not sure what happened after that. I know that Logan was taken to hospital for an operation and I was taken there for check-in. The only thing I wanted to know was if Logan is okay, but no one knew anything. All they were saying was that he was still being operated. After that, my dad and Wallace came because they heard it on the radio.

Then we waited. The operation was 12 hours long and I was losing my nerves. No one knew anything. My dad tried to make me go home, but I didn't go.

When a doctor came from the operating room, I was scared to death.

„You are Mrs. Mars ?" he asked me.

„Yes, that's me." I couldn't read anything from his face.

„My name is Dr. Davis. I was operating your husband. The operation was successful, but the burns on Logan's body are very extensive, so we had to put him into a medically induced coma." He said. At first, I didn't understand, but then that information got to my brain.

„So he is in a coma, for how long ?" Wallace asked. I was glad that he did, so I didn't have to.

„Unfortunately, we don't know that. With this type of injury, it's hard to say and it also depends on the patient. When the burns will start healing and he will be better, we will try to wake him up."

„What do you mean by that ?" I was scared.

„When he will be better, we will stop giving him the drugs that are keeping him in the coma. Then it's on him to wake up." So the fact that he is alive didn't mean that he will wake up.

„Can I see him ?" That was my last question.

„Yes, but only you can."

Then I went with the doctor to the ICU.

Logan was in a medically induced coma for six months. His burns were healed, but he has scars on his body.

Now he is in „natural" coma and I am scared. What if he doesn't wake up ?

After the first six months, his navy doctor came to me. I found out that everyone who is joining the army has to fill in medical forms. There is a question, how long they wish to be in a coma before they should be unplugged from life support. Until I will have to say it's time to let him go. One year. Medically induced coma doesn't count, so he has six months. It's not legally binding document, but I won't do something that he wouldn't want.

When I found that out, my heart broke into pieces all over again. I know it sounds like a cliche, but that was how I was feeling.

Today I came sooner because I didn't have any work in the office. It took me a while before I could take cases again. And I am still not feeling like myself, so I'm taking only small cases. Cheating husbands and stuff like that.

„Hi, Logan." When I come, I always say hi to him. I'm talking to him too, but it's a one-sided conversation. But it's better than nothing. This time it was different.

„Hi, V." I heard his voice. I thought I was dreaming, but when I turned to his bed I saw him. He was lying in his bed with his eyes open and a big smile on his face.

I dropped everything and ran to him. I hugged him carefully then I kissed him.

We were like this for a minute, then I pulled away from him and I rested my forehead at his.

„You came back to me." I whispered.

„Always."

We stood like that for a while, but then I sat in the chair and I took his hand.

„Why didn't they call me that you woke up ?" I asked.

„It's only like an hour and they are still running some tests. They probably didn't have a chance."

„I missed you so much." I said and tears started running down my face.

„It's okay now. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay." He started calming me down. There were so many things that I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that Wallace has another kid. That Mac came back. That I started to go to therapy. But all of that can wait. The only thing I want is to be with him.

„I know." I said. I wiped away my tears, and I smiled at him. „I love you."

„I love you too."


End file.
